Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the recognition of biomarkers and controlled release of active agents from polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,316, issued to Faid, et al., is directed to a Molecularly-Imprinted Chemical Detection Device and Method. Briefly, a novel method of molecular imprinting is described that uses a modified soft lithography technique, a molecularly-imprinted chemical detection device comprising at least one molecularly-imprinted polymer capable of detecting at least one chemical target is produced. The device can be used in the field for in situ detection and quantification of chemical targets using standard surface analytical techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,247, issued to Walker, teaches an interpenetrating polymer network. Briefly, a water insoluble interpenetrating polymer network is obtained by independently cross-linking a first polymer derived from a sulfonic acid or phosphonic acid group containing alkenyl monomer and a second polymer polymerized independently of the first polymer and interpenetrating the first polymer, where the second polymer is selectively permeable to water compared to methanol. Through adjustment of the degree of first polymer monomer acidification, polymer ratios and the extent of cross-linking in the at least two interpenetrating polymers, ion conductivity and solvent permeability are controlled. The relative degree and mechanism of cross-linking and interpenetrating the first polymer and second polymer are also adjustable parameters that impact on film properties.
United States Patent Application No. 20080171067, filed by Serengulam, et al., is directed to Polymeric Carriers of Therapeutic Agents and Recognition Moieties for Antibody-Based Targeting of Disease Sites. Briefly, the disclosure teaches methods and compositions for delivery of therapeutic agents to target cells, tissues or organisms. In preferred embodiments, the therapeutic agents are delivered in the form of therapeutic-loaded polymers that may comprise many copies of one or more therapeutic agents. The polymer may be conjugated to a peptide moiety that contains one or more haptens, such as HSG. The agent-polymer-peptide complex may be delivered to target cells by, for example, a pre-targeting technique utilizing bispecific or multispecific antibodies or fragments, having at least one binding arm that recognizes the hapten and at least a second binding arm that binds specifically to a disease or pathogen associated antigen, such as a tumor associated antigen. Methods for synthesizing and using such therapeutic-loaded polymers and their conjugates are provided.